Animal Species/Alabasta Saga
West Blue Island Whales Island Whales (アイランドクジラ, Airando Kujira) are the largest whale species in the One Piece world and resemble real world sperm whales. They come from the West Blue. They normally swim together with other Island Whales in pods (just like real life whales) but may adopt another family (e.g., Laboon adopted a pirate ship as his pod and swam with them). First Appearance: Chapter 102; Episode 62 Grand Line Royal Squid Royal Squid (大王イカ, Daiō Ika, Neptunian Squid in the Viz Manga and Great King Squid in the FUNimation dub) is a giant squid that attacks any ship who travels the Grand Line. It tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was killed by Crocus. First Appearance: Chapter 102; Episode 62 Giant Seaturtle Giant Seaturtle (巨大ガメ, Kyodai Game) is one of the many sea animals in the Grand Line. It swallows Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Masira while exploring the St. Bliss. They managed to escape while it's mouth was open. It gets scared and escapes after seeing the enormous shadows of the Shandian Tribe. First Appearance: Chapter 220; Episode 144 Kappa Whale The Kappa Whale is a whale that resembles the legendary Japanese monster Kappa. It was seen traveling at sea while Smoker and Tashigi were on their way to Arabasta. First Appearance: Chapter 128; Episode 79 Little Garden Dinosaurs Several types of dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures exist on Little Garden. Those revealed include: *Apatosaurus (ate Luffy and was killed by Dorry). *Tyrannosaurus Rex (bit Brogy and was killed by him, another killed by Sanji). *Triceratops (killed by Zoro who guessed three sword style beats three horn style. *Pterodactyl (Miss Goldenweek uses her paint to allow Mr. 5, Miss Valentine and herself to escape). First Appearance: Chapter 115; Episode 70 Tigers *Sabertooth Tiger (Sanji rides one through the jungle after beating it up). *Giant Tiger (A giant Tiger can be seen along the shore from the Going Merry). Kestia The Kestia (romanized as Keschia in the Viz Manga) is a type of tick that inhabits hot, humid jungles and carries bacteria in its bite. Once bitten an infection forms and after 5 days the infection begins to spread, causing the victim to experience intense pain. During this time, the victim’s temperature rises up to 40°c causing Myocarditis, Arteritis and Encephalitis. After the full 5 days of infection, the patient apparently dies. It takes 10 days after treatment to recover from the disease. While the Straw Hat Pirates were on Little Garden, Nami is bitten by a Kestia causing her to become sick. Kestia was supposed to have become extinct 100 years ago, but it survived on Little Garden because of its climate. In the 4Kids dub, the whole of Little Garden was removed, but oddly kept the part about the Kestia or "Stingy-Dingy Bug". Initially, the disease passed on by the bug was referred to as "Grand Line Fever". Although Nami was bitten by the Kestia off-panel in the manga, she was bitten in the anime in Episode 77. Giant Goldfish The Giant Goldfish is an enormous fish (greater than even the most massive of Seakings) that haunts the seas around Little Garden. It's known as "Island Eater" (島食い, Shima Kui) and its feces are so big that they are known as "Nanimonai Island" (nani mo nai means "nothing"). This fish is an example of another of Usopp's lies becoming true. This fish ate Going Merry, when the Straw Hats were leaving Little Garden, but was killed by Dorry & Brogy's strongest attack, Hakoku, saving their friends' lives. It's also catchable in Unlimited Cruise. First Appearance: Chapter 128; Episode 77 Giant Dolphin The Giant Dolphin (巨大イルカ, Kyodai Iruka) is a dolphin that is hundreds of times its normal size. They existed since the dawn of time. One of them is seen near Little Garden. First Appearance: Chapter 115; Episode 70 Drum Island Hiking Bear A Hiking Bear (ハイキングベア, Haikingu Bea) is a giant white bear from Drum Island known as a mountain climber. The usual manner in dealing with one is to just bow to it as a respectable mountain climber and leave it be. In the 4Kids dub, it was called a mountain climber since he ate the latest one. Hiking Bears are type "A" creatures being "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. When passing a Hiking Bear, you are to bow to it in the respectable mountain-climbing fashion. If you refuse, you will be subjugated to sitting in the traditional Japanese position for one hour. People have experienced massive leg cramps while undergoing this torture.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 18 - Fan Question: My husband and I are huge fans of the "Hiking Bear". First appearance: Chapter 133; Episode 80 Lapahn Lapahn (ラパーン, Rapān) (name is based on the french word "lapin" (pronounced lah-pahn) which means rabbit in French; Lapins in the English versions) are big, white, carnivorous snow rabbits from Drum Island. They are the most vicious species of animal on Drum Island. A baby Lapahn attacked Luffy and Sanji while they were bringing Nami, who was sick, to the only doctor on the island, but they defeated it easily. But it's parent and other Lapahn showed up and gave Luffy and Sanji a hard time. They eventually caused an avalanche by hopping up and down, which not only buried Sanji, but the baby Lapahn's parent as well. Luffy, while carrying both Sanji and Nami up the mountain, saw the baby Lapahn trying to dig up it's parent, and helped it out. The Lapahn later returned the favor by holding off Wapol long enough for Luffy to get up the mountain. The Lapahn now live in peace with the people on Drum Island. First appearance: Chapter 134; Episode 80 White Walkie The White Walkie (ホワイトウォーキー, Howaito Wōkī) is a species of fur-covered hippo found in the Drum Island area. This animal is well adapted to life in snowy mountains. In fact, it is overadapted. It is so comfortable in the snow that it does not even bother to stand up most of the time. Though they can move much faster with their legs fully extended, walkies can climb vertical surfaces with much greater ease with them withdrawn. They are classified as a type "A" creature "Big Friendly". One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. Omnivorous Wapol had a Walkie named Robson that he rode all over the Drum Kingdom. Wapol had more, in which they were Robson's brothers, but he killed them, presumably to make his royal cape/cloak that is made from Walkie fur. Robson was sent flying by Luffy and Sanji's Air Force Gum Shot attack by mistake during the battle for Drum Castle. Luffy hit Wapol sending him crashing into Robson and flying into the sky. In the 9th movie, it is shown that Robson landed in a snow bank . First appearance: Chapter 133; Episode 80 Snow Birds Snow Birds are white birds that are found in Drum, mostly found in Drum Castle where they makes their nest on door frames and inside the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bilking Cannon, which displeased Wapol and he tried to kill them but Luffy stopped him. They are classified as type "B" creatures "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First appearance: Chapter 140; Episode 84 Arabasta Bananawani Bananawani (バナナワニ, Banana Gators in the English versions) are giant crocodiles with banana-shaped growths on their heads. They are so fierce that they even prey on Sea Kings and are to date the Sea Kings only known natural predator. Despite their strength they were easily defeated by Sanji. They are classified as type "C" creatures being "Big Savage".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. Crocodile had many Bananawani as pets in his old (now destroyed) casino in Rainbase. He could control them as they were often seen in the room with him and Nico Robin without any sort of aggressive attitude toward either of them. Crocodile seems to have had them well-trained as they would also follow his commands, such as eating Mr. 3 and the key he dropped into their den merely by looking at one. Their stomach acid is resisted by Mr. 3's wax. Bananawani is a portmanteau of the Japanese word "wani" (which means alligator or crocodile) and the English word "banana". First appearance: Chapter 127; episode 77. F-Wani The F-Wani (F-ワニ, Accellegator in the Viz Manga) is a type of Bananawani that is less ferocious than his counterparts and goes very fast is the Sandora Desert. It lives in Arabasta. Nico Robin once used this type of animal (in chapter 180). Kung-Fu Dugongs The Kung-Fu Dugongs (クンフージュゴン, Kung-Fu Jugons in Viz Manga and 4Kids dub) are a type of Dugong living in Arabasta that is famous for their martial arts skills and strength. Their code of honor states that once they are defeated, a Dugong must become the follower of the one who defeated them. Their code extends to any 'disciples' their master may have with him as well. Currently, their master is Luffy as he unwittingly defeated them all. They live in the Sandora River. They are classified as type "B" creatures, that is "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First Appearance: Chapter 161; Episode 96 Moving Crab The Moving Crab (ヒッコシクラブ Hikkoshi Kurabu, Crab Mover in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub of movie 8) is a giant crab found in the deserts of Arabasta. Unlike normal crabs, they hate water, and walk sideways. "Scissors" was the only moving crab shown, and helped the Straw Hat Pirates move from Rainbase to Alubarna. They are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First appearance: Chapter 176; Episode 110 Sandora Catfish The Sandora Catfish (サンドラマレナマズ, Sandora Marenamazu) is a massive carnivorous catfish who lives in the Sandora River. It tried to eat the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was stopped by the Kung-Fu Dugongs. First appearance: Chapter 180; Episode 111 Sandora Lizard The Sandora Lizard (サンドラ大トカゲ, Sandora Ō Tokage, Sandora Dragon in the English versions) is a giant purple lizard that hides underground in the Sandora Desert waiting for a prey. In the anime, they hunt in pairs. In the FUNimation dub they're called Sandora Dragons. First appearance: Chapter 162; Episode 97 Sea Cat Sea Cats (海ネコ Umi Neko, called Cat Sharks in the 4Kids dub) are huge, cat/whale creatures that live near the shores of Arabasta . A huge Sea Cat was seen by the Straw Hat Pirates before coming to Arabasta. Vivi stated it is a legendary animal that is a symbol to Arabasta, and must not be harmed. In the 4kids dub, she told them the "Cat Shark" was an endangered species. Sea Cats are type "A" creatures, being "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First appearance: Chapter 157; Episode 92 Spot-billed Duck A Spot-billed Duck is a type of duck that has web-less feet and comes from Arabasta. They are incredibly fast runners, reaching speeds faster than a leopard. Carue is an example of this species. First appearance: Chapter 109; Episode 65 Warusagi Birds Warusagi Birds (ワルサギ, Evil Herons in the Viz Manga and Bilker Herons in the 4Kids dub): These birds are an crane like species that is found in Sandora Desert. They would lay on the ground, pretending to be dead but when the travelers pass, they would steal their belongings. They were known as "thief birds". They are classified as type "D" creatures being "Small Savage".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. Luffy found a few of them, thinking they are dead and ordered Chopper to help them, before Vivi tries to warn them. However it was too late, the baggage they were carrying were stolen. Waru means "bad" in Japanese, while sagi can mean either "heron" or "swindler". First appearance: Chapter 162; Episode 97 Erimaki Runners Erimaki Runners (エリマキランナーズ Erimaki Rannāzu, Lizard Runners in the English versions) are frilled lizards who delivers messages across the desert at an incredible speed. Baroque Works use those kinds of animals. Comically in the Manga, the one who wasn't carrying a message made a confused sound, as if indicating he was confused why he was running without a message. They are classified as type "B" creatures being "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First appearance: Chapter 161; Episode 96 Desert Strawberry The Desert Strawberry is a poisonous spider indigenous to the deserts of Arabasta that bears a strong resemblance to a strawberry. Some desert travelers will come across this spider and, if they're hungry enough, will eat it, mistaking it for an actual strawberry. Upon eating it, the traveler will then become poisoned and then die within a few hours. Upon death the body will then release further toxins poisoning anyone around them. The corpse of a suspected victim of the Desert Strawberry are to be approached with extreme caution. It was never seen by the Straw Hat Pirates, only being mentioned by people in Nanohana who thought Ace had eaten one. Filler Animals Giant Scorpion Giant Scorpion is a scorpion of gigantic size that live in the Sandora Desert. It tried to attack Ace, but it was killed by Ace's Mera Mera no Mi powers. It's an anime-only animal. First Appearance: Episode 98 Giant Gecko Giant Gecko is a giant lizard that lives in the Sandora Desert. Ace used it as a transport in the Sandora Desert. It's an anime-only animal. First Appearance: Episode 98 Giant Bug Sandora Giants Bugs are giants bugs that lives in the Sandora Desert. The Sandora Desert Bandits use them to attack the Barbar Pirates. They use their leg to pull a giant boulder and sending them at full force to their enemies. Zoro and Sanji managed to stop the boulders by using their techniques. First Appearance: Episode 98 Related Articles *Dragon *Zoan *Race and People *Zombie References Site Navigation Category:Animal